


Not the right double date

by Craftybadger1234



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Boys Kissing, Double Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-11-18 03:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11282619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftybadger1234/pseuds/Craftybadger1234
Summary: Harry, Ginny, Luna, and Draco go on a double date. Just not the double date Harry thought it was.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry paused in his clean-up of the Charms classroom. “I’m going to ask Ginny out.”

Draco sighed as he directed another stack of pillows into the cabinet. “Oh please, can we not have this conversation again?”

“I’m serious this time!” Harry began moving desks back into place. 

“I know, just like you were serious the last time. And the time before that.”

“Really! Graduation is coming up fast and everyone is pairing off. If I leave it too long, we’re going to leave school, go our separate ways, and then my chance at love is lost forever.” 

Harry grew increasingly worried as the end of the school year approached. He was no good at meeting new people, especially when the people were frantic witches trying to grab pieces of his hair for what he could only hope was a noble purpose.

“Forever? Isn’t that a bit dramatic? You’re eighteen years old, there’s still time. Who marries their school sweetheart anyway?” Draco directed the last of the pillows and locked the cabinet. 

“Like half of all wizards! If I don’t marry Ginny, I’ll be at the mercy of every witch with a self-inking quill and a copy of _Witch Weekly_ to sign. Fans are everywhere. I need a wife that can beat them off with a stick. Ginny loves beating things with a stick.”

Harry shoved his class notes into his bag. Ginny was perfect for him. She was warm and familiar, like the sister he never had. No wait, Hermione was the sister he never had. Ginny was like a cousin? That can’t be right. He shook his head and followed Draco out the door.

“Perfect. _Witch Weekly_ can print your marriage announcement alongside your NEWTs.” Draco strode purposefully down the hall.

“I’m asking her this weekend.” It would be lovely and romantic and perfect. And they could catch up on things. He hadn’t really talked with her in a while. She was always busy with classes, quidditch, and her other friends. It wouldn’t be awkward, would it? They were soulmates. Everyone said so. It would be fine. But what if it wasn’t?

Harry hurried after Draco, tugging on his sleeve. “Go with me.”

“What? Where?”

“On a date. Go with me. She hangs around with Luna all the time, we can have a double date.” It was an impulse but as soon as he said it, Harry knew it was a good choice. Draco would keep the silences from growing into a monster that ate Harry alive.

Draco slowed down to peer at Harry. “You want me to go on a date with Luna to keep you company on your date with Ginny?”

“Yes.”

“What on earth for?”

“For moral support. And to keep things from getting awkward.”

Draco stopped walking. “You want company to keep things with your future wife from being awkward.”

“Why are you repeating everything I say?”

“Because you can’t stop saying stupid things and I just want to be sure I heard right. Are you going to invite me to your honeymoon too so I can give you pointers on your technique?”

Harry scowled “Fuck you. I’m amazing in bed.” Or at least he probably was. Draco didn't need to know about his lack of experience in that area. Did Ginny have experience? Would she laugh at Harry? No, she was good and kind. She would help him. And definitely wouldn't compare him to anyone else. 

Draco resumed walking. “Ask one of your idiot friends.”

“Can’t. Ron is her brother. Dean is her ex. Neville is with Hannah. Seamus is still chasing Pansy.”

Draco turned, his arms crossed. “What’s in it for me?”

“Can’t you just go because you’re my friend?”

“Teaching little first years Remedial Charms together does not make us friends.”

“You’re getting a date with Luna.”

“I want a blow job.”

“What? I can’t make Luna do that!”

“Not her, you idiot, you.” He pressed Harry against the wall and whispered in his ear, “I want you to suck me off. Right now.”

Harry gasped, his face beet red. He spluttered, trying to form the words to refuse. But his tongue felt thick in his mouth and his brain shut down.

Draco burst out laughing as he backed away. “Oh sweet Merlin, you should see your face right now! This is definitely one for the pensieve!”

“You’re a twat.” Harry angrily adjusted his robes and his bag, and tried to regain his equilibrium.

Draco wiped tears from his eyes. “I could not have set that up more perfectly!”

“I hate you. Are you going to help me or not?”

Draco pursed his lips. Then sighed. “You’re paying for everything.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Fine.”

“And I want chocolates from Honeydukes. Nice ones. Oh! That big box of truffles. You’re getting me those too.”

“Fine.”

“And I’m not kissing Luna.”

“That’s between you and her.”

“And I’m only doing this once. Any future awkwardness will be your own to deal with.”

“It won’t be awkward once we get the ball rolling.”

Draco gave him a significant look as he left. 

“It won’t!” Harry shouted at his retreating form.

\--------

Harry found Ginny leaving the library. He fell into step beside her. She smelled nice, like sunshine. Did sunshine have a scent? Whatever, it only made him a little nervous now that the moment had come.

“Ginny! Hey, can I talk to you?”

“Sure. I’m on my way to meet Luna. Walk with me.”

“I was wondering if you, maybe, wanted to do a date.” He looked around the corridor nervously. “With me. A double date. With Luna and Draco. This weekend in Hogsmeade?”

She stopped and stared blank faced. “Draco? _Malfoy_?”

“Do we know another Draco?”

She crossed her arms and glared, “Is that really a wise choice?”

“Why not? He’s nice enough once you get past the snarky outer edges. And he’s good-looking, right?” Harry wouldn’t know what witches find attractive. In his case, it was mainly his fame that drew them in. But Draco was tall. Girls liked tall blokes, right? And he had nice clothes and posh manners and all that other fancy shit.

“I guess? It’s just…” she sighed, “weird?”

“Luna’s weird,” he said with a fond smile.

“Point.” She bumped shoulders with him and smiled. “All right, I’ll tell her.”

Harry smiled and went to tell Draco the good news. 

\--------

“This is a stupid idea.” Draco smoothed his robes for the fourth time. 

Harry, tapping his foot impatiently, muttered, “So you’ve said.”

“I can’t believe I’m giving up my Saturday afternoon for this.”

“You’re getting chocolates.”

“I’m not sharing them.”

“What are you, five? Shh… here they come.”

The girls came giggling down the stairs from Ravenclaw Tower. Luna wore grey robes with vivid pink scrollwork on the right side. Her hair was piled in curls on her head. Ginny wore muted green robes with yellow outlines of hibiscus flowers embroidered all over. Her hair hung loose down her back. 

“Hiya boys! Ready?”

Harry gave Ginny, then Luna, a hug. “Yup. You look lovely!”

“Thank you!” She twirled, making her robes flair out. “Luna helped me embellish these. She has a good eye for color.”

Draco looked like he wanted to comment but thankfully held back. His black robes were plain, no nonsense robes with a million buttons. How did one even button that many buttons? Harry wore his nicest green button-down with black trousers. 

“Shall we?”

Harry took three steps and then tripped over his shoelaces. He knelt, fumbling with the laces. 

Draco glared at him. “Now who’s acting like a five year old?” He pointed his wand at Harry and the laces tied themselves. 

By then, the girls had wandered on ahead, arms linked, whispering to each other. Harry kicked Draco, then hurried to catch up. 

Ginny smiled and asked, “What should we do first?”

“Potter promised me chocolates and we’re going to do that first.”

Ginny gave a half smile. “How sweet.”

“I’m not sharing.”

“Er… okay.” Ginny wrinkled her nose. Luna beamed at Draco. 

In Honeydukes, Draco didn’t hesitate to pull the largest box of truffles from the shelf. Harry yanked it out of his hands and thrust a smaller box at him. 

“Surely twelve truffles is sufficient?”

“I want the box of forty eight.”

“You can't have forty eight, you'll make yourself sick.”

“You promised me a big box!”

“Twelve is a big box! You could have gotten this box of four!”

“Fine! But I'm not happy about this.”

Draco grabbed the box from Harry and stomped to the counter. “He's paying for these.”

Harry smiled through his embarrassment and added, “We'll also take a set of sugar quills.” He passed them to Ginny and Luna, who only laughed at his discomfort. 

As they left, Harry grumbled, “I have the worst friends. Why do I put up with you three?”

“Draco is pretty, Ginny is strong-willed, and I'm interesting.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Shall we head to the Three Broomsticks?”

They found a little table in the back. Harry cast a few privacy charms while Draco cleaned the already clean table. 

“I'll just get the first round then.” Harry stood awkwardly. 

“I’ll help you.” Ginny gave him a soft smile and dragged him to the bar. She placed their order and looked closely at Harry. 

“So, how long have you and Malfoy been an item?” 

Harry’s stomach dropped. “What?”

“Malfoy. How long have you been dating? I said it’s only been a few days at most, but Luna thinks it was just after she and I started dating.”

Harry’s heart stopped for three seconds. 

Well this was a fuck-up of epic proportions. 

“Er… three months.”

No wait, _this_ was a fuck-up of epic proportions. Draco was going to murder him.

“Wow, longer than I thought. He really makes you happy?”

Harry bit his lip and nodded with a nervous chuckle. How could he have missed this? He and Ginny hadn’t talked much but surely he’d know if she was dating. A girl. What had he been doing while this was going on? He squashed images of Draco biting his lip while he wrote lesson plans, laughing at first year antics, bending over to collect his bag.

The barkeep handed them two pints, a tall narrow glass with red liquid and light smoke coming off the top, and a squat round glass with a bright blue liquid, several cherries on a plastic sword, and an umbrella. 

Ginny set the blue drink in front of Luna. She plucked one cherry out and fed it to Ginny with a wink. 

Harry burst out, “I need the loo.” He elbowed Draco. “Come with me.”

Harry didn't think it was possible but Draco actually scowled harder. “Are we thirteen year old girls now?”

“Come with me now.” He stood and yanked Draco by the arm across the pub. 

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” Ginny cackled after him. 

Harry slammed the door and locked it. His breath came fast and hard. “So it turns out Ginny and Luna are dating.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Yeah I figured that out.”

He wrung his hands. “I sort of panicked and told her we were dating too.” He giggled nervously. This was the moment. Draco was going to kill him now and probably incinerate him so no one would even have a body to bury.

Draco looked at the ceiling and groaned, “What is the matter with you?”

“I don’t know! She asked how long we’d been together and I just blurted out three months.”

Draco crossed his arms with a glare. “I’ll forgive you. But that’s only because I told Luna it was four.”

“What?”

“She asked if the chocolates were for our anniversary and I said yes.”

Harry buried his face in his hands. Hysterical laughter bubbled up. “Now who’s the idiot? What are we going to do?”

Draco shrugged. “Brazen it out until we get back to school. Let’s go, we’re taking too long in here.”

“Wait!” Harry grabbed his arm. “We can’t go out there like this.”

Draco looked down at his robes. “Like what?”

“They think we came in here for secret snogging. We don’t look like we’ve been snogging.”

“I’m not snogging you!” Draco hissed.

More hysterical laughter. Get it together Harry! “Here, just - “ He messed up Draco’s hair then attempted to smooth it back down, giving him a rumpled look. He tried the same with his own hair but there was no change.

“Satisfied?”

“No! Smile like you’ve just been kissed.”

Draco bared his teeth.

“If that’s how you look post-snog, it’s no wonder you’re single.”

Draco scowled. “You are single too, you fucking git.”

“Kiss me.”

“No!”

“Kiss me. Just once.”

Draco growled and pressed a hard smack to Harry’s lips.

“I mean a real kiss. We have to look like we’ve been fooling around.”

Draco shifted into his negotiation stance. “I want another box of chocolates.”

“Selling yourself for chocolates? You know what that makes you?”

Without warning, Draco launched himself at Harry, pressing him into the wall. Draco’s hands wrenched his black hair while his tongue slipped past Harry’s lips to tangle with Harry’s tongue. He could taste the sweet remains of the chocolate Draco ate earlier. Warmth spilled through Harry, making him moan. Oh fuck he was getting hard. Please don't let Draco notice! 

One of Draco’s hands slid down his body to grip his hip, a delicious pressure that had Harry unconsciously cant his hips forward. Draco nibbled his lips. He reached up and tore Harry’s shirt open, losing him a few buttons, and sucked a line down his collarbone. 

Harry moaned, “Mmm… fuck, Draco.” 

Draco stepped back and stared at Harry, breathing fast. Harry’s lips tingled and he knew they were slick and maybe a little swollen, just like Draco’s. His heart raced and he was having trouble catching his breath.

“The big box this time,” Draco said as he shoved Harry out of the way and returned to the pub.

Definitely the biggest box, Harry thought with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A much-requested second chapter! I hope it meets or exceeds your expectations!

Ginny’s eyes widened as Draco and Harry approached the table.

“Harry! What happened to your shirt?”

“Oh! Er, nothing. The buttons fell off. I couldn’t find them,” Harry said sheepishly.

“Did you try summoning them? That’s what we’ve done before,” Draco says with a wicked grin. “I guess you forgot.” He smiled smugly at Ginny and offered her a truffle from his box of chocolates.

“I thought you weren’t going to share those.” Ginny said cautiously.

“Well, now that I’m getting the bigger box after all, I can afford to be generous.”

Ginny looked to Harry but he only smiled in a way he hoped looked smitten, rather than sketchy. At his elbow, Luna was transfiguring torn off bits of the beer mat into tiny buttons. With a smile, Harry used a sticking charm to attach them to his shirt.

“Thanks, Luna! Good as new.” Harry beamed at Draco, but definitely not for his approval.

Draco shook his head. “We’re going shopping after this. You need a new shirt.”

“I hate clothes shopping.”

“I can tell and I don’t care. The time has come and you aren’t going to weasel out of it again.” He turned to Ginny with a throwaway, “No offense.”

Ginny wrinkled her nose at Draco. “So, three months together - “

“Four,” Luna interrupted. “Draco said it was four months.”

“Oh, Harry said it was three.” Ginny looked suspiciously between Harry and Draco.

“That’s because I count from this funny little misunderstanding we had in our Remedial Charms class. But Harry thinks it was later, when we had our third kiss.”

“Are you saying you dated for a month without Harry realizing it?”

“Well, we all know how oblivious he can be, right?” Draco gave Harry a fond smile.

“That must be some misunderstanding.”

“Oh it’s quite a funny story,” Draco said, elbowing Harry. “Isn’t it dearest? But you had to be there. I won’t bore you with it now.”

“No, I’d love to hear it,” Ginny said with a tight smile.

Luna interrupted again, “Ginny and I had a lovely meet-up under some mistletoe.”

Ginny blushed at Luna, “It _was_ terribly romantic, wasn’t it? Harry, you would have seen it if you’d come home for the holiday. Mum missed you. She made your favorite treacle tart.”

“Harry’s favorite dessert is sticky toffee pudding.”

“No it isn’t. Everyone knows it’s treacle tart.”

“Well maybe it was way back when you were dating him but ever since we shared one on our two month anniversary, which he thought was our one month anniversary, he’s loved that best. I mean really, that toffee sauce has so many… delicious applications.” Draco took Harry’s hand and squeezed it hard enough to make Harry wince.

Harry’s laugh was nervous now that his thoughts were full of Draco licking toffee sauce off everything. “He’s right. Sorry.” Harry gulped the rest of his beer, hoping they could leave soon.

“So, who tops?” Luna asked, while Harry choked on his beer. “Or have you not gotten that far yet?”

“Luna, that is absolutely none of our business!”

“But you have to admit, you’re curious.”

Harry blushed a violent red while Ginny and Luna stared at them like animals at the zoo. He glanced at Draco and one arched blond eyebrow told him instantly who would be topping in this relationship.

He managed to stutter out, “Perhaps we should go on back to Honeydukes so Draco can get his chocolates. Then I think we’d best be heading back to the castle.”

“You said you’d get a new shirt.”

“I don’t want a new shirt.”

“We’re going to Gladrags and that’s final.”

Harry rolled his eyes as he stood.

“Go on ahead, we’ll meet you outside,” Luna said, nudging Ginny to follow her to the loo.

Harry threw the door open and stormed out, but then had to dart back and grab the door before it smacked Draco in the face. Draco simply waltzed out like a prince.

“What the actual fuck are you doing?” Harry growled.

“I’m trying to make it look like we’re dating. You could help, you know.”

“This is a nightmare! We should just tell them the truth, that it was all a silly misunderstanding!”

Draco’s eyes darted to the window behind Harry. “It’s too late, we’re in too deep. Quick, kiss me again, they’re watching.”

Harry was pulled into another kiss. Fuck, but Draco’s mouth was so hot. He couldn’t help another moan.

Draco squeezed Harry’s biceps before pushing him away. “Get it together! It’s not even real!”

“I’m sorry, all right? I’ve only been gay for ten minutes and I’m still trying to process it.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous, you’re not - “ Draco cut off as Ginny and Luna came out of the Three Broomsticks.

Ginny’s smile was forced but Luna floated along, happy as a clam. The girls held hands as they walked down the road. Draco tried to take Harry’s hand but Harry shook him off. It was bad enough they’d kissed in public, holding hands would be harder to explain away. Draco’s sour face made Harry droop. Did he really want to hold Harry’s hand? Or was that just for show? Was Draco gay too? Maybe he was figuring it out like Harry was.

In Honeydukes, Draco practically skipped through the store to the largest box of truffles. On his way to the counter, he also grabbed fizzing whizbees and pepper imps.

“All that too?” Harry said, growing increasingly annoyed at his fake boyfriend.

“Don’t you think I deserve it, for our anniversary? Don’t you want to keep me happy?”

Harry crossed his arms over his chest. “What do I get for our anniversary?”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Fine, I’ll kiss you again later. How’s that?”

A wave of heat coursed through Harry but he still replied, “Weak.” Harry watched Draco dump his sweets on the counter. Draco thrust a few chocolate frogs on top of the pile. “Seriously?”

“Don’t argue with me Potter. Not today.” He reached behind Harry for a handful of licorice wands.

“You don’t even like licorice wands.”

“They’re not for me, they’re for Pansy.”

“So now I’m buying sweets for your ex-girlfriend as well?”

“I’m on a date with your ex-girlfriend and you want to complain about buying a few licorice wands for Pansy?” Draco stuck his tongue out at Harry as he left the store.

Harry shook his head and turned to Ginny and Luna, “Do you two want anything else?” 

Luna eyed the ice mice, but in the end they both shook their heads. Harry paid for the sweets, then carried the bag outside.

He found Draco talking with Ron and Hermione.

“Harry!” Hermione gave him a bemused smile. “You’re here with Draco?”

Ginny took Luna’s hand and said, “Yes, they’ve been dating for three months - ” 

“Four months,” Luna interjected.

“ - Can you believe that?”

“No, actually, I can’t.” Hermione stared between Harry and Draco, like a puzzle that needed solving.

But Ron, ever the best friend, took one look at Harry's panicked face and said, “Yeah Harry’s been sneaking out of the dorm most nights. Didn’t know it was Draco, though. You owe me one for keeping it from Hermione, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Harry stuttered, “sure, mate. Anything at all.” Ron was never going to let Harry live this down when the whole thing blew up in his face.

“We’re on our way to Gladrags,” Draco said. “Care to join us?”

“Thank you, but no. We’re heading to Scrivenshaft’s but maybe we can meet up later?” Hermione took Ron’s hand and dragged him off, likely to pump him for information. Great, now Harry was going to have to figure out what Ron might tell her. 

Luna and Ginny led the way to Gladrags Wizardwear. Draco immediately sought out robes similar to his own.

“I don’t want robes. I like muggle clothes better.”

“You have to at least try them on. They’re much more comfortable and, you know, easy access and all,” Draco said as he waggled his eyebrows. He held up a soft green robe. “How about this one? It’s your favorite shade of green.”

“Harry prefers black robes,” Ginny said from a rack full of black robes. She held up one with dark green accent stitching along the hems.

“No, he definitely prefers green. Slytherin green to be precise. He likes it so much, I ended up getting him green pants that say ‘Slyther-slut’ across the bum. He wears them all the time, don’t you dearest?”

Harry jumped at a sudden flare of heat in his pants. “Er, yes, of course,” he said with a nervous, weak smile.

“Show them.”

“What?”

“Show them your pants. I bet you’re wearing them right now.”

“I’m not showing everyone my pants!”

“So just me, later then?” Draco asked with a wink.

Ginny wrinkled her nose. “Can we please stop talking about Harry’s pants?”

“Of course. Come along Harry, you’re trying these on.” Draco grabbed Harry’s arm and tugged him into the changing area before Harry could voice a protest.

Harry cast a silencing charm on the curtains to give them a moment of privacy. For changing. Because he was not going to kiss Draco again. This whole thing was too confusing!

“Strip. And quickly. The faster we get you something new to wear, the faster we can get back to the castle. Things are going well so far but I don’t want to push our luck.”

“Things are going well?” Harry grumbled, as he kicked off his shoes. “This is a disaster! And I’m not taking my clothes off until you leave.”

“Stop being a baby. It’s nothing I haven’t seen before.” Draco’s hands reached for Harry’s shirt buttons but Harry shoved him off. Draco launched himself at Harry, pressing him against the dressing room wall. He tore the shirt open and whispered in Harry’s ear, “Stop being a baby and let me.”

His hands coasted down Harry’s arms, pushing the shirt off as they went. He traced the skin just above the waistband of Harry’s trousers until he got to the fastenings. Harry wasn’t sure if it was real or his imagination that Draco squeezed his arse ever so slightly as he pushed the trousers down.

“Holy fuck! You actually transfigured my pants?” Harry twisted around to see if his arse really did say ‘Slyther-slut’. It was too hard to see in the small space.

“Well I couldn’t be sure if you’d actually show them or not. Better safe than sorry.” He threw the robes on Harry, casting a charm to get him buttoned up faster. “These look great. What do you think?” He turned Harry to the mirror, smoothing his hands down Harry’s chest to press out non-existent wrinkles and fix the lay of the fabric.

Harry, hard as he’d ever been, could only stutter out, “I think your mixed signals are driving me mad.” His eyes met Draco’s in the mirror. 

“You don’t want me. It’s not really real.” Draco shook his head. “Do you like the robes?”

Harry could only nod. He licked his lips, enjoying the slight dilation of Draco’s pupils.

“Good,” Draco whispered, “let’s get these off you then.” Harry was still as a statue while Draco’s wand traced down the buttons, popping them open. Did he just brush his lips along Harry’s neck? Fuck! Harry was dizzy with desire. He panicked at the thought of Draco seeing how hard he was.

“Wait!” Harry grabbed the edges of the robe. “I’ll just wear them now.”

“Are you sure?” Draco arched his eyebrow again, the arrogant prat, making Harry shiver.

“Yeah. Yeah I’m sure. Better this way.” He licked his lips again, drawing Draco’s eye. Would he kiss Harry again?

“Very well. I’ll take these while you get your shoes back on.” Harry stifled a moan as Draco crouched down for Harry’s shirt and trousers. It put his mouth at a perfect level for activities Harry was not going to think about. Fuck, but his cock was throbbing. Draco brushed against him as he turned to leave the changing room.

“Oh sure, now you leave,” Harry mumbled to himself as he sat on the floor to put his shoes on. What was happening here? Was he Draco’s type or not? Were they going to maintain the charade a little so they could snog more, or were they supposed to break it off publicly so Harry could find a real boyfriend? And where was he going to find a real boyfriend?

Harry hurried out to pay for his new robe. Hearing the chime, they all turned to the door. In waltzed Pansy Parkinson, with Daphne Greengrass a few paces behind.

“Draco, darling! So glad we ran into you! We just had the most fascinating conversation with Granger and Weasley!” She looked to Harry and back to Draco, with a wide, fake smile.

“Of course you did.” Draco rummaged around in the bag of sweets. “Harry bought these for you.” He handed the licorice wands to Pansy and the fizzing whizbees to a stone-faced Daphne.

“Oh how kind of him! Only four months together and finally he’s coming around.”

“It’s three months,” grumbled Ginny.

Pansy turned to Ginny with a sour look, “Are you sure about that?”

“Actually, there’s a bit of a misunderstanding about our first official date - ” Harry began.

“Yes, I’m sure it’s one of those charming stories you had to be there for. I’m not terribly interested.” Pansy gave Harry a small smile and licked the tip of her licorice wand suggestively. She turned to Daphne. “Why don’t you find the gloves you were looking at last month while I talk with Draco for a moment.”

Pansy linked arms with Draco and forced him outside. Through the window they could see Pansy smiling and nibbling at her licorice wand while Draco babbled with wild gestures. Harry finished paying, while the clerk bagged his old clothes for him. Ginny and Luna followed him out.

What a hole he'd dug for himself. And for what? Just so he wouldn't have to explain to Ginny that he wasn't really dating Draco? Word was going to get around and Harry hadn't been gay long enough for everyone to know just yet. Although so far no one seemed to care. But no one ever cares in public, right? What sort of reaction would he get from Ron and Hermione when they had him alone?

Draco tapped at Harry's hand so Harry moved the bag of sweets to the other hand holding the bag with his old clothes. Draco took his newly freed hand and said his goodbyes to Pansy. Harry mentally shrugged. Half of Hogwarts knew they were "dating" by now, might as well hold his hand while he could.

“Let's head back, shall we?” Draco asked cheerily. 

Ginny agreed with a huff. “Yes, I'm quite worn out from this adventure.”

Draco lagged a bit so the girls could get ahead of them. He whispered to Harry, “Should we stage a break up now or wait a few days? I'd rather do it now before Daphne decides to tell her sister. The sweets will only buy her loyalty for a short time.”

“Why does her sister care who you're dating?” Harry asked, perplexed. 

Draco rolled his eyes. “Because I'm marrying Astoria Greengrass when she graduates next year. Keep up.”

Harry's stomach threatened a revolt. “You’re getting married next year? To a girl?”

“Our parents have been working out the details for a while. And I don’t mind a girl every now and again,” he said with a shrug. “It’s not a love match or anything. But it would still be inconvenient for me to be flaunting a relationship with someone else.”

“Why would you agree to a date with Luna if you're engaged to someone else?”

“Because I thought it was a silly one time thing. I didn't know I was going to pretend to be having a hidden love affair of four months! So what do you say? Break up this evening?”

Harry’s short lived dreams of dating Draco were shattering one by one, dashed on the rocks of reality. What had he been thinking? Of course Draco wasn’t going to date him. Draco couldn’t possibly want him.

Harry’s voice hardly wavered as he said, “Kiss me.”

“What? No. I'm not kissing you anymore, you're terrible at it.”

Harry stopped walking. The girls, finally noticing the boys were not keeping up, wandered back in their direction.

Without thought, words burst out of Harry. “You are a selfish prick and I cannot take one more minute of your fucking around! Find me when you're ready to quit being a big, fat baby and can handle a real relationship!” Harry finished his tantrum by throwing the bag of sweets at Draco and storming off.

Draco thrust the bag of sweets at a triumphantly grinning Ginny and ran after Harry. 

“Harry! Wait!”

Harry ran faster when he heard Draco call out, but Draco’s legs were longer. Draco tackled Harry, rolling them across the green lawn. He straddled Harry’s chest, pinning his wrists.

“That was a pretty good beginning to a break-up. Although I don’t appreciate being called selfish, when I’ve gone to such lengths for you today. Feel better now?” 

Harry glared at Draco and twisted in his grasp. “You’re hurting me and I hate you.”

Draco let his wrists go and sat back on his heels, still straddling Harry. “What’s going on, Harry?”

“I like you! I didn’t know I liked you before today but now I like you and I want you to kiss me again, even if I’m pants at it. And I didn’t know I wanted to be boyfriends with you but now you’re marrying a girl and I don’t know what’s going on!”

Draco leaned down to capture Harry’s mouth. His tongue danced with Harry’s, driving all his blood south. Harry rolled them so his body covered Draco’s. He ground his hips into Draco, his heart soaring when he felt an answering hardness in Draco.

“I don’t have to marry her you know. Astoria. Nothing’s final yet.” Draco nibbled at Harry’s ear.

Harry turned his head to whisper against Draco’s lips. “Does that mean you want to give us a go?”

Ginny’s voice made them spring apart. “Harry? Is everything okay?”

Harry stood and offered Draco a hand up. “Yeah, everything is fine. Just a lover’s spat. Not terribly unusual between us.”

“Even after four months.”

Harry gave Draco a playful nudge. “Three, you prat.”

“Fine. For today, it can be three months.” He slid his arm around Harry’s waist as they walked back to the castle.


End file.
